Sepsis is one of the most common causes of death in developed countries. Incidence is increasing, and mortality remains high.
Early efforts to understand sepsis and to intervene in the progressive multiorgan failure of septic shock focused upon readily observable physical, physiologic, and anatomic symptoms. To this day, the acute management of fever, infection, coagulatory dysfunction, vascular collapse and end-organ failure remains the standard of care.
More recent efforts, however, have focused upon immunologic mediators thought to underlie these systemic processes.
Animal models of sepsis have, for example, implicated a number of cytokines as mediators of the systemic inflammatory response seen early in the septic patient. In these models, acute parenteral challenge with endotoxin or with gram negative bacteria leads to production of tumor necrosis factor .alpha. (TNF.alpha.), interleukin-1 (IL-1), and gamma interferon (IFN.gamma.). Gamma interferon has been shown to act synergistically with TNF.alpha. in inducing shock in these animals.
Yet recent efforts to treat sepsis by immunomodulation have proven disappointing. Attempts to reduce or ablate the effects of proinflammatory cytokines, particularly TNF.alpha. and IL-1, have not only failed to improve outcome, but have in several cases increased mortality. Fisher et al., JAMA 271:1836-43 (1994); Fisher et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 334:1697-1702 (1996); Fisher et al., Crit. Care Med. 21:318-327 (1993); reviewed in Bone, JAMA 276:565 (1996). There thus exists a need for immunomodulatory therapies that improve clinical outcomes in sepsis.
Recently, several observations have motivated an alternative, seemingly contrarian, immunomodulatory approach.
Acute bacterial invasion is in fact an atypical clinical presentation for human sepsis. In most patients, sepsis is a late complication of trauma, burn, or major surgery. Infections in these patients coming late, as a secondary response to antecedent injury, rather than early, as the primary and actual cause of septic shock--bespeak a possible systemic immunosuppression or immune paralysis, rather than a state of hyperimmunity as predicted by the acute animal models.
In particular, studies have shown that HLA-DR expression by monocytes is severely depressed after trauma, and that such depressed levels correlate clinically with an increased susceptibility of trauma patients to infection. Polk et al., Ann. Surg. 204:282 (1986); Hershman et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol. 77:67-70 (1989).
Depression of monocytic HLA-DR expression has also been shown in a study of patients undergoing elective or emergent neurosurgery: patients who develop infectious complications in the postoperative period display a significantly lower level of monocytic HLA-DR expression than patients with an uncomplicated course; very low HLA-DR expression (fewer than 30 percent of peripheral blood monocytes positive for HLA-DR expression) predicts high risk for infection following surgery. Asadullah et al., Crit. Care. Med. 23:19761983 (1995).
Depression in HLA-DR expression has further been observed in the peripheral blood monocytes of septic patients with a wide variety of precipitating ailments. In these latter studies, surface immunophenotypic changes were further associated with decreased monocytic antigen-presenting function, reduced production of TNF.alpha., IL-1 and IL6, anergy, and alterations in lymphocyte activity. Volk et al., Behring Inst. Mitt. 88:209-215 (1991); Docke et al., in Reinhart et al. (eds.), Sepsis: Current Perspectives in Pathophysiology and Therapy, New York: Springer-Verlag (1994), pp 473-500.
Monocytes, like macrophages, B cells, and dendritic cells, are "professional" antigen presenting cells (APCs). Although a number of cell types are capable of processing soluble antigens for subsequent display to T lymphocytes, the so-called "nonprofessional" APCs lack the accessory molecules required to complete the process of T cell activation. "Professional" antigen-presenting cells, such as monocytes, not only process and present antigens in the context of MHC, but also possess the additional accessory molecules required to complete T cell activation, rendering them critical to the development of a full T cell-directed immune response. Reversal of monocytic deactivation in late-stage sepsis might, therefore, be expected to improve immune function, conferring clinical benefit.
Gamma interferon (IFN.gamma.) is a major activator of monocytes. It upregulates the surface expression of costimulatory and HLA molecules, increasing monocyte antigen-presenting capacity, and primes for the LPS-induced production of proinflammatory cytokines. Young et al., J. Leukocyt. Biol. 58:373-381 (1995).
A single clinical trial of gamma interferon treatment of late-stage sepsis has been reported. Peripheral blood monocyte HLA-DR levels were monitored in patients meeting the inclusion criteria for severe sepsis. Gamma interferon was administered to those patients in whom, over two consecutive days, fewer than 30% of peripheral blood monocytes measured positive for HLA-DR expression. Treatment was continued until the percentage of monocytes with demonstrable HLA-DR expression remained over 50% for three days. Of the 10 patients, 8 showed an increase in monocyte HLA-DR expression within 1 day of treatment; the other 2 responded within 2 to 3 days. The recovery of monocytic HLA-DR expression was associated with restitution of monocytic function in vivo, as evidenced by a significant increase of TNF.alpha. and IL-6 plasma levels during treatment and a more favorable clinical outcome. Kox et al., Arch. Intern. Med. 157:389-393 (1997); Docke et al., Nature Med. 3:678-680 (1997).
Because administration of a proinflammatory cytokine would be contraindicated, however, in the early, hyperimmune phase of sepsis, there exists a need for a rapid, reliable method for measuring HLA-DR expression on peripheral blood monocytes. There further exists a need for a method that would report values for a given peripheral blood sample that are reliably and substantially independent of the individual testing laboratory.
Typically, as in the reported clinical study, monocyte HLA-DR expression is assessed flow cytometrically. Monocytes are distinguished from other peripheral blood cells by either surface immunophenotype, physical properties (side scatter and/or forward scatter), or some combination thereof; HLA-DR levels are assessed on the monocytes so distinguished by use of a fluorophore-conjugated anti-HLA-DR antibody.
Monocytes may, for example, be distinguished using an antibody specific for CD14. CD14, a receptor for lipopolysaccharide, is expressed predominantly on cells of the myelomonocytic lineage; in peripheral blood, CD14 is expressed principally by monocytes. But granulocytes in the blood also react with anti-CD14 antibodies, albeit weakly, and with present anti-CD14 conjugates cannot be completely discriminated from monocytes. Gating out CD14.sup.dim cells, as a means of removing granulocytes from the analysis, removes CD14.sup.dim monocytes as well, confounding the HLA-DR analysis. There thus exists a need for a fluorophore that, when conjugated to anti-CD14 antibody, would permit the immunocytochemical discrimination of monocytes from granulocytes.
HLA-DR may readily be labeled on the surface of peripheral blood cells, including monocytes, using a fluorophore-conjugated anti-HLA-DR antibody. But the surface expression of HLA-DR on the surface of monocytes is not a simple, static, and stable phenotype. MHC restriction imposes conflicting demands on the protein processing machinery of the APC: on the one hand, there is a requirement for proteolytically-processed peptide antigen; on the other, there is a requirement for intact MHC class II protein. These concurrent requirements are met by a finely choreographed, and as yet incompletely understood, coordinated movement of endocytosed antigen and newly-synthesized MHC class II molecules through various internal compartments of the cell. Cresswell, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 12:259-93 (1994). Rapid recycling of class II molecules from the surface, through compartments in part distinct from those traversed by newly-synthesized MHC, and then back to the surface, implicates yet other, likely intersecting, intracellular pathways. Reid et al., Nature 346:655-657 (1990); Roche et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:8581-85 (1993); Watts, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 15:821-50 (1997).
The level of HLA-DR-specific fluorescence reported by peripheral blood monocytes depends upon the duration of incubation with anti-HLA-DR antibody, evidence of the dynamic nature of HLA-DR expression. This time dependence makes reliable absolute measurements of HLA-DR expression difficult. There thus exists a need for a method and reagents that would permit the stabilization of HLA-DR levels for flow cytometric assay.